


But you can lay with me

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Dean and Cas are both hunters. They are together on a hunt when Dean unexpectedly gets in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you can lay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renversermonmonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renversermonmonde/gifts).



> This is basically a stolen prompt I saw on tumblr. I didn’t read the fic, but the prompt got stuck in my head and resulted in my first ever attempt at A/B/O fic.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> All feedback is appreciated! You can find me on [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/)  
> Title inspired by Sam Smith’s Stay With Me lyrics.

Dean had been feeling off whole day and it was too hot in the bar. It was incredibly hard to pay attention to the witness they’re questioning.

"He left with a lady. I was kinda surprised, because she looked really classy and he... well, he was a loser," the bartender says, fiddling with her apron.

"Do you think it was... intimate between them? Or more business like?" Dean asks, making a note about the potential crossroads demon.

"I don’t know," the bartender shrugs. "Both? They certainly talked about some kind of a deal."

"Thank you. Can we talk with your colleague who found the body?" Castiel asks.

"Of course, agent. Wait here, I’ll go get her." She gives them an uneasy smile and leaves.

"If it was a crossroads demon, he wouldn’t be dead."

"I know but-" Dean shrugs and then freezes. He feels the wetness between his ass cheeks and suddenly it all makes sense.

"Dean, are you okay?"

He’s not. He’s in serious trouble. He can feel the slickness soak into his underwear and he’s afraid to move. "Yeah, I’m fine am," he lies poorly.

The bartender returns with her friend who looks shaken.

Castiel frowns, then he leans closer to Dean, who’s suddenly too aware of the alpha’s scent, and whispers into his ear. "I should go, there’s an unmated omega in the bar. I’ll wait in the car."

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, the alpha’s closeness sets his insides on fire. His slick hole clenches around nothing.

Castiel leans a bit closer and inhales. Dean grits his teeth and curses his whole life.

The heat of Castiel’s body disappears and Dean hears him storm out of the room. He has to take a few deep breaths to steady himself.

 

When he gets to the car, he’s unable to look at his partner.

"You’re in heat," Cas says, the knuckles of his hands on the wheel are white, like he has to grip onto it to save his life.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it for at least another week," Dean answers, head bowed in shame.

"I didn’t even know you were an omega!" Cas snaps, finally looking at him.

"I use pheromones to mask my scent."

Cas sighs and leans his forehead against the wheel.

"What now? Do we have to call off the hunt?"

"No," Dean shakes his head. Then he feels a flutter in his belly. "Just drive me to the motel."

Cas gives him a look that’s a mix of pity and anger and opens the window, then he starts the engine.

 

In their motel room, Dean immediately grabs his bag and runs into the bathroom. He rips his clothes off and steps into the shower. He groans when he feels how wet he already is. He’s not in full on heat just yet, but in a few minutes, he’ll have it bad.

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Castiel from behind the door the moment Dean turns the water off. He sounds genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, don’t worry, Cas," he growls, putting clean clotheson.  He uses his spray even though it’s pretty much useless.

When he feels like he can face the alpha, he opens the door. Cas jumps back, eyes wide.

"I-I should get another room,“ he stutters.

"Do that. Then go talk to the coroner," Dean instructs.

"Alright, but-"

"I’m gonna be alright, Cas. It’s not my first time," he tries to give him a reassuring smile, but it’s hard. He’s too hot, his breath is shortening and he’s getting wet again.

"I’m sorry, I’m worried about you, I have no idea what to do."

"You can’t do anything, Cas. Just lock the door when you leave."

Cas’ mouth falls slack, the look of pity in his eyes makes Dean sick.

"I’m so sorry," Castiel sighs. "It must be terrible."

Dean doesn’t say anything, just bows his head. That’s when his eyes fall on the bulge in Castiel’s pants.

He doesn’t want to stare, but he can’t help it.

"Oh my god," Cas steps back, covering his crotch with his palms.

"It’s not my... I’m sorry. It’s your smell. I have no control over it."

Oh yeah, Dean knows exactly how it feels to not have control over his body.

He steps into the alpha’s space, pushing at his chest.

"You need to leave, now," he growls.

Castiel grabs his wrist, his eyes gleaming as he takes in Dean’s scent.

"Cas, please," the omega whines and opens the door.

Castiel bares his teeth, and Dean’s heart almost stops. He pushes Cas again. To his relief the alpha stumbles back and slams the door between them.

Dean lets out a breath leaning against the door. He hears an angry growl and a fist against the door.

"Fuck," Cas barks out. Then he whines desperately.

Dean listens to the alpha’s breath through the door. He’s painfully hard, slick running down his thighs.

"I’m sorry, Dean," Cas says when he gets a grasp on himself.

"It’s okay. Go to the coroner."

A pause and sounds of nervous pacing. It warms Dean’s heart that his friend doesn’t want to leave him alone, but at the same time, he needs the alpha to be as far from him as possible.

"Alright. I’ll come to check on you," Cas promises eventually and locks the door.

 

Just a few minutes later, it hits Dean hard. Having his clothes on feels like razor blades against his skin, so he rips it off. He’s too hot and touch-starved. He finds himself on Castiel’s bed, face pressed into the pillow, breathing in the smell of the alpha. He knows it will be embarrassing when Castiel finds his bed slick stained, but Dean doesn’t care. Cas is his friend, he will understand.

 

He fucks himself on his fingers, and comes three times, but it doesn’t help at all. It only makes him more desperate to get fucked. He curses himself for not even packing a dildo, but he knew he was going to share a room with Cas.

As if on cue, the alpha knocks on the door.

"Dean? How do you feel?"

Dean is on his feet and by the door in an instance.

"Cas," he whines. He can smell the alpha through the door, or maybe he's just imagining it.

"I need you to help me," Dean begs.

"Tell me how can I help you, I’ll do anything."

"I need you to help me," Dean repeats, his voice whiny. He presses his sweaty body against the door and scratches the hard wood with his nails, like he can claw through it.

Castiel finally gets what Dean means and he sounds shocked when he answers.

"I can’t do that, Dean."

"You said you’d do anything. I need it, Cas. I need you."

There’s a heavy silence interrupted only by a squeak of wood as Cas leans against the door.

"You’re not yourself, Dean."

"I’m not," Dean admits. "I’m out of my mind. But if you don’t help me, I swear I’m gonna break out of this room and get fucked by the first alpha I come across. Do you want that, Cas?"

"No," Cas sighs. He’s still hesitant. What if he fucks Dean and the omega hates him for it, once he comes back to his senses? It would ruin their friendship.

"Cas, please. Please. Just once. And then we can pretend it never happened, but right now I need it. Please, Cas, please." His words turn into quiet sobs.

The lock clicks and Dean jumps back just in time to not get hit by the opening door.

Cas steps in, eyes wide and unsure.

"Oh thank god!" Dean cries out and starts to tug at Cas’ clothes. The presence of the alpha makes his urges even worse.

With joint forces, they get rid of Castiel’s clothes in record time.

"You smell like heaven," Cas utters when Dean gets on the bed, presenting his hole, wet and gaping.

"Do it, Cas," he sighs.

Castiel’s hands are shaking when they grab Dean’s ass cheeks and push them apart.

Unable to resist his instincts, the alpha leans down to taste him. Dean mewls as Cas’ tongue sweeps over his entrance, then gently probes in.

The alpha hums contently at the taste and straightens up, giving Dean’s ass a slight slap.

"Come on, fuck me, alpha," Dean encourages.

Cas slides in with one smooth motion and Dean sighs in relief, finally getting what he wants.

Gripping Dean’s hips so tightly that he must leave bruises, Cas groans and starts to pound into the omega.

Dean’s mouth falls slack, he squeezes his eyes shut and clutches the bedsheets in his fists, clinging onto them for dear life.

"That’s it, Cas, give it to me-" his words break into a loud moan as Cas changes the angle and hits his prostate.

Dean feels like sobbing, it feels so good. Cas’ cock is huge, filling him nicely, it feels like all his aches and pains are all gone and all that matters is the way Cas pushes into him.

Dean’s whole body starts to tremble when Cas drapes his body over his back, kissing his sweat away, and wraps his hand around Dean’s leaking cock.

The omega cries out and starts to move his hips almost frantically, pushing into Cas’ fist and fucking himself on his cock.

"So good," Cas growls and that’s all Dean needs to topple over the edge.

His orgasm punches through him with such a force he finds it hard to breathe and his arms give out under him.

He moans and groans into the pillow as Cas fucks him through his high. When he collects himself enough, he tries to push himself up, but the alpha holds him down by the back of his neck while he keeps fucking into him.

The possessive gesture forces a variety of needy sounds out of Dean and he thrusts towards Cas even though his hole starts to become oversensitive.

Castiel comes with a broken cry that distantly resembles Dean’s name.

As the warmth of Cas’ orgasm fills Dean’s hole and his knot swells against its walls, the omega finally relaxes.

Spent and pliant, he lets himself be manhandled until they lie side by side, still connected.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks softly, sweeping Dean’s damp hair off his forehead.

Dean hums his affirmation as he reaches behind for Cas’ arm and wraps it around his waist.

"Thank you, Cas, I’m so glad it was you who was around."

He thinks he can feel the alpha’s smile in the comfortable silence.

"You should rest while you can," he says after a moment.

"M’kay," Dean murmurs. He wiggles his ass a bit, forcing Cas’ knot deeper, eliciting a gasp out of the alpha’s mouth.

"Your knot feels good," he says, slurred, right before he drifts off.

 

When Castiel wakes up, he immediately knows that his knot must have worn out because he’s not holding Dean in his arms anymore. Instead he feels gentle fingers raking through his hair and when he opens his eyes, he sees Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at him.

"Hey," the omega says softly with a grin.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel half grunts as he stretches his arms.

"Hey, Cas, I know I said just once," Dean starts, eyes on his hands that are fumbling with the bedspread, "but could we have a round two?" He finally raises his hopeful eyes.

"Already?" the alpha breathes out and immediately feels like a jerk. But Dean just smiles and leans down to nuzzle at Castiel’s neck.

"If you’re too tired, I can ride you," he whispers and Cas feels a sudden surge of arousal.

"Yes," he sighs, scrambling for more coherent thoughts. "Please do."

Dean’s face lights up with a wide grin. With no need for further encouragement, he climbs on top of the alpha, straddling his hips.

The smell of him is so strong, that Cas is already half hard. Dean gives his cock a few quick strokes before guiding it into his hole. He’s loose and slick and so welcoming, it feels like returning home.

Cas lets out a content sigh that mixes with Dean’s similar one.

He tries to keep in mind the fact that he’s only doing this to help his friend. But it’s hard not to think of Dean as _his_ omega, when he sees Dean’s elated face as he rides him, rolling his hips in a sensual rhythm. It’s even harder when Dean props himself against Cas’ chest and starts to bounce on his cock, fucking himself hard and fast with his eyes glued to Castiel’s.

The alpha throws his head back and lets a moan of Dean’s name slip off his lips. He runs his hands up Dean’s thighs, then grabs his hips and starts to thrust up, meeting Dean’s own moves, pushing even deeper and making the omega grunt a string of curses.

"Cas, oh god, Cas. So good." Dean reaches down to stroke his cock, but Cas bats his hand away and does it himself. Dean’s eyes roll back and his back arches beautifully. Cas imagines sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his bared throat and he comes. Dean’s eyes snap open as he feels Cas’ warmth filling him and his knot swelling against his rim. He comes looking Cas in the eyes and he clenches hard around him, squeezing the last drop of his orgasm out of him.

 

Dean leans back against Cas’ bent knees, chest heaving, skin burning with the warmth of the afterglow.

He’s stunning like that.

"How come you aren’t mated?" Cas wonders, stroking Dean’s hips lazily.

Dean sighs and keeps staring at the ceiling as he answers.

"Because most people expect a mated omega to settle down and have kids."

"And you don’t want that?"

Dean finally looks at him.

"Not now. I like my career, I’m not ready to give it up just yet."

"So if you found someone who would support this decision, you wouldn’t oppose getting mated?" Cas asks.

Dean smiles a bit bitterly. "I don’t think I will ever be so lucky to find someone like that."

Cas nods, trying to ignore the pang of pain in his chest.

"What about you?"

Cas’ brows shoot up. "Me?"

Dean smiles and nods. "Yes, you. Why aren’t you mated?"

Cas chews his lower lip as he thinks of the right answer.

"I never found anyone who would feel right and who would want me back."

"If someone you wanted didn’t want you back, they are crazy. I bet they don’t know what they were missing out." He says it with a grin and shifts a bit in Cas’ lap, making the alpha moan. They both laugh, but Cas’  laughter lacks true mirth.

 

They chat idly until Cas is able to pull out. Dean groans and stretches his body.

Cas watches him still lying on his back. "How do you feel?"

"Good, sticky," he grins.

"Let’s take a shower."

 

Dean protests a bit when Cas starts to run his soapy hands over him, but he soon gives up and relaxes into the touch.

"You’re so nice to me," he sighs as Cas rubs shampoo into his hair.

"What do you normally do when there’s no one to take care of you?" Cas asks.

Dean shrugs and waits with his answer until Cas rinses the shampoo out. Then he turns and starts to return the favor.

"I usually stay home, use toys to take the edge off. My brother, who’s a beta, keeps an eye on me." He pauses, focused on washing Cas’ hair, then continues.

"I tried... there were some people-" he shakes his head like it could help sort his thoughts. "Most alphas treat omegas like shit. It’s almost impossible to have sex with someone you’re not mated to and not feel like a worthless bitch."

"I’m sorry, Dean." Castiel squeezes the omega’s shoulder. Dean leans against the tiled wall.

"I’m really glad you were here. That you did this for me." With a fond smile, he brushes a strand of wet hair off Castiel’s forehead.

The alpha steps closer, lured in by his warmth, their chests almost touch.

"Of course, Dean, you’re my friend. I would do anything to help you."

Dean lets out a mirthless chuckle.

"You know, that’s exactly what sucks about this whole thing."

Cas frowns tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"That it would be great, if you didn’t do it just because you’re my friend."

Cas stares at him with intense blue eyes, but Dean doesn’t squirm. He just wets his lips with his tongue before he speaks again.

"I wish you did it because you wanted me." It’s a whisper, so soft it almost gets lost in the sound of the shower and Cas’ heart beating frantically in his chest.

"Dean-"

"Don’t. Don’t say anything. I get that there’s nothing more between us."

Castiel’s frown deepens, he steps even closer, pinning Dean against the wall, their hips pressed together.

"I have loved you since the first case we worked together," Cas growls.

Dean gasps in surprise, his eyes roam over Cas’ face, like he’s expecting him to burst into laughter and say that he’s joking.

"Cas," he finally breathes out and leans down to meet him in a kiss.

It’s like all the times they dreamed about kissing the other merged into one long and perfect kiss. It starts tentative, soft and slow but soon grows more desperate, devouring. They end up moaning into each other’s mouth and nibbling at each other’s lips as they grind their hips, hard cocks sliding against each other.

Dean yelps in surprise when Cas lifts him up, but he wraps his arms and legs around him as the alpha presses him against a wall and slides smoothly into his hole, dripping wet with slick once again.

They kiss, rolling their hips just slightly.

"I can’t knot you here," Cas mutters against Dean’s jaw and pulls out.

Dean moans and refuses to let go of him. Cas pushes him out of the shower and while rubbing his body with a towel, walks the impatient omega to the bed.

Dean immediately positions himself on all fours, presenting his hole. With a growl, Castiel grabs his shoulder and turns him over.

Dean’s arms and legs are around him in an instance. He loves the look in Dean’s eyes when he presses back in.

"You’re so beautiful, Dean. You’re perfect."

Dean kisses him, pulling him closer, drawing him deeper with his legs.

"I love you," he whispers against the alpha’s lips. "I want you to mark me."

Cas’ heart skips a beat and he freezes, staring at the omega, not sure if he heard right.

"You want me to-"

"Be my mate. Please, Cas. Please, alpha, take me."

The way Dean’s voice breaks into a whine and how he throws his head back baring his throat for Cas, strips the alpha of his last reserve.

He pulls almost all the way out, then thrust back in, wrenching a sweet moan out of Dean. With that, he leans in and bites him.

Dean cries out in ecstasy and cants his hips up, meeting Cas’ hard thrusts.

"You’re mine," Cas breathes and sucks another mark right below Dean’s ear.

"Yours!" the omega moans, it breaks into a sob, when the alpha hits his prostate while biting down hard on his shoulder.

"And I’m yours, Dean." Cas kisses him and Dean digs his fingers into the muscles of his back.

"You’re mine," he growls.

The alpha pushes as deep as he can and comes to a halt, baring his throat to give Dean space to place a mark of his own. The omega takes the chance, biting and sucking greedily as the alpha starts to fuck him again, slow but hard.

 

They spend two more days in the room, Cas only leaves to get them some food. He can’t stop smiling then, because he knows about the mixed smell of him and his mate clinging to his skin and he loves it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
